


Slow and Sensual

by Beezy_Gee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, One Shot, Smut, This is kinda fluff, sensual, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezy_Gee/pseuds/Beezy_Gee
Summary: You return home from a business trip and your boyfriend Hoseok has a surprise for you.The city lights are shining below you, twinkling like stars. You feel the nerves starting to get to you, crawling up your arms like ants. You couldn't wait to land, Hoseok was waiting on you after all. It had been two weeks since you had seen him and you missed him more than anything.





	Slow and Sensual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat/gifts).



You return home from a business trip and your boyfriend Hoseok has a surprise for you. 

The city lights are shining below you, twinkling like stars. You feel the nerves starting to get to you, crawling up your arms like ants. You couldn't wait to land, Hoseok was waiting on you after all. It had been two weeks since you had seen him and you missed him more than anything. 

The plane starts to land and you quickly pack up your things, checking your makeup one last time on your phone. As you depart, you anxiously look for Hoseok. You don't see him anywhere and start to wonder if he forgot about you. You check your phone and have no messages from him and sigh. You start to walk to baggage claim, dragging your feet moodily. How could Hoseok have forgotten about you? 

You feel strong arms encircle you from behind and breath hot against your throat.

"I've missed you princess" Hoseok whispers in your ear. 

You feel your heart seize and turn quickly in his arms. 

"Hoseok.." you snuggle into his hard chest. 

He had gotten bigger since you had last seen him, if that was even possible. His arms were like boulders, holding you close to his chest. 

"Lets get you home princess, I have a surprise for you." He looks down at you and smiles mischievously. 

He was so beautiful, looking down at you like that. His cheeks pushed his eyes into crescents, shining like the moon. How was it possible for a human being to be this damn beautiful?   
~~~

Wonho couldn't wait to get her home. She was so beautiful, smiling up at him. Her hair was flowing softly around her shoulders, drawing his attention to her collar bones. He feels his dick jump and curses himself silently. He had to be patient. He couldn't rush this, she deserved her surprise more than anything. 

He asked her about her trip on the drive home, trying to keep his thoughts off of what he had in store for her tonight. The ride home seemed excruciating, his dick throbbing in his jeans, jumping against his leg every time he looked over at her. She was so damn beautiful.   
~~~~

"Stay in the car, let me get everything ready for you."  Hoseok smiles down at you and carries your luggage inside. You pull at your skirt, wondering what he could possibly have up his sleeve. He was never this mysterious. 

You feel your phone vibrate and smile down at the text below.   
*Im ready for you princess.*

You hop out of the car and run to the front door, excitement coursing though your veins.   
When you walk through the front door, blackness envelops you. You see  soft light flickering a few feet into the house and tread towards it. 

When you get closer you realize it's candlelight. Hoseok had lit candles all along the house, the light creating a soft hue. You hear Hoseoks soft voice singing in the bathroom. You had always loved his voice, even more so with his lisp. 

When you walk into the bathroom, you see he has drawn a bath for you. The water was a soft pink with rose petals floating on the top, shimmering in the water. Hoseok was sitting on the stool by the claw foot tub and stands when he sees you. 

He slowly walks up to you, his eyes glistening in the candle light.  He envelops you in his strong arms and slowly pulls your shirt above your head. He kisses your collar bones and slowly slides your bra strap off. 

"You are so beautiful" he breathes against your breast, your chest starting to heave from your pants. 

He slowly slides the rest of your clothing off, trailing burning kisses along your skin. He guides you towards the claw foot tub, and holds your hand as you step in. You let the warm water envelop you, lapping against your shoulders. The water smells like the roses floating in the water, soothing the stress out of you. Hoseok was always so thoughtful. 

He slips in behind you, sliding you up onto his lap. You feel his muscles move against your back as he lifts arms to brush your hair off your neck. He slowly rains kisses along your skin, making desire burn hot embers in your stomach. His black hair dips across your breasts as he suckles the soft supple skin there. You tilt your head back, begging for more. 

"Wonho.." you pant out his pet name. 

"Not yet princess, be patient." 

He slowly massages your shoulders, his expert fingers massaging the tense muscles there. You feel yourself melt against him, wishing you could stay like this forever.   
~~~~~  
Her honey colored skin was shining up at him. He could feel his desire for her crashing through him, feeling his resolve weaken. He wanted to take this slow, for her to thoroughly enjoy herself. 

He slowly lifts her out of the water and dries her off with the fluffy towels he had set to the side. He lifts her up in his arms, nestling her against him, close to his heart. He kicks the bedroom door open hearing her soft gasp.   
~~~   
You can't believe your eyes. Hoseok had thousands of red rose petals all over the room and the bed. The smell was heavenly. 

"You deserve all the beauty in the world my love." 

He smiles down at you and kisses your forehead. He unwraps the towel and lays you down softly on the bed. You feel his body weight leave the bed and open your eyes searching for him. 

"Don't panic my love, but I want to blindfold you." He was standing by the dresser, sliding open the top drawer. 

He walks over to you, a black piece of satin in his hands. You feel your heart rattle against your ribs, begging to be set free. You feel the bed dip under his weight and his strong arms encircle you. He trails his tongue across your collar bones and bites the soft skin at your neck. The sensations were driving you insane, reaching out to steady yourself on his arms. You hear him chuckle behind you and then blackness envelops you. 

The silk is softer than you expected, even cool to your burning skin. Hoseok knew exactly how to drive you mad. He pushes you backwards on the bed, cradling your head, forever the sweetheart. You smile at this and feel the ghost of his lips across yours. 

~~~~~

She looked like a damn vixen below him. The candles danced shadows across her skin, making his pulse race with every flicker. The blindfold on her eyes was driving him insane, he wanted to see her pretty eyes. But he restrained himself from removing it yet. He wanted her to be completely enveloped in the sensations from his lips and tongue. 

He draws her lip into his mouth, suckling on it softly. When her moan reaches his ear, he feels himself losing control. He kisses her sensually, their tongues dancing in his mouth. He finally reluctantly pulls away and gazes down at her.   
His heart swelled with love for this woman, though he had never actually told her. He didn't know what was holding him back, he was the luckiest man in the world to have her.   
~~~

You feel his lips brush your collar bones and you whimper with the want for more. Your hands trail across the massive expanse of his shoulders, your fingertips trailing into the valleys and dips. How did he have so much muscle but still feel so soft? 

His skin glides under your fingers, making your fingertips buzz. His lips are trailing across your breasts, his breath hot against your skin. His lips make your skin tingle, making you pant out his name. 

You feel him smile against your skin and his hands run down to your waist. His fingers massage into the skin there, leaving trails of fire. Your entire body is tingling and you don't think you could possibly feel anymore pleasure. You were wrong. Hoseoks warm mouth envelops your nipple, sucking on it teasingly. He rolls his tongue across it expertly, letting his teeth drag across it every once in a while. His fingers are massing your hips bones, letting his fingertips brush across your skin. 

~~~   
   
He couldn't believe the sounds he was hearing. Yuna underneath him was driving him insane, his lust boiling in his veins. He loved having her pert nipples in his mouth, the soft buds begging for attention. 

He can feel her squirming under him and her nails lightly digging into his shoulders. He loved the reactions he could get out of her, feeling his dick twitch every time she whimpered. He was aching for her but he wanted to draw this out more than anything. He groans in frustration against her skin. 

~~~   
   
The cold air bites your skin once Hoseoks warm mouth leaves your breasts. You feel your heart racing, your pulse jumping to feel his touch again. Luckily, you shortly feel his skin slide against yours and he slides further down your body. 

He kisses and suckles the skin across your hip bones making trails all the way to your thighs. You spread them willingly for him, wanting his touch. 

"Patience princess" 

You grit your teeth and thrust your fingers into his black hair, tugging at the soft locks. 

"Wonho. Please.." you hear the high pitch in your voice, whining for him. 

"Your wish is my command." 

His lips ravish the inside of your thighs, his tongue occasionally darting out to taste your skin. 

~~ 

She tasted of sweet honey, like the color of her skin. He loved the melanin, the way her skin shined in the candlelight, the sweet smell of her center. 

He drags his lips against her thighs, breathing in the sweet smell of her. He can feel her quiver underneath him and it sparks the roaring fire of his lust. 

~~~

You feel his tongue drag across your thighs as his head nudges your legs further apart. You feel the breath catch in your throat and tug at his hair. You feel his breath hot against you, making your wetness cold against you. 

He pushes his tongue against you, running it across your center, lightly nibbling on your clit. His tongue runs across your lips, suckling on them while humming in the back of his throat.

The sensation was mind numbing. You felt as if sparklers were going off inside your brain, short circuiting any thoughts. He eats you like it's his last meal, occasionally coming up to tell you how beautiful you are. 

You feel your climax building, your toes balling up while your fingers fist in his hair. His hands have your ass cupped, pulling you closer to his mouth. You see sparks behind your eyes, digging your heels into his back. He rides you through your orgasm, his tongue working expertly. When he finally pulls his mouth away, he kisses the inside of your thigh. 

“You have no idea how beautiful you are.” He breaths into your ear. 

He slowly slides the silk off your eyes and kisses your forehead with moist lips. You look over at him, taking in all the glory that is Hoseok. His black hair was sticking to his forehead, his skin glistening with sweat. You lean over and pull his lower lip into your mouth while wrapping your hand around his aching hardness. He jerks when your skin touched him, hissing behind his teeth. 

~~~~~~~~  
This was the definition of sin. Her hand felt so good against his dick he didn't know what to do with himself. His hips rock into her hand, his hands finding purchase on her hips. She knew exactly what way to flick her wrist, the perfect way to rub her thumb across his slit. He moans against her skin and feels himself shudder. 

He pushes her hand away and rolls over to hover over her. Looking down at her was the most beautiful sight. He nudges her legs open and positions himself above her.  
~~~~~~  
He was peering down at you with the softest look in his eyes. He ran his fingers across your skin, igniting fire where he grazed. 

“Hoseok, please..”

He smiles down at you and slowly pushes into you, sighing as he buries himself into you. 

“Yuna, you feel amazing.”

He kisses your throat and set a slow pace. The sensation was amazing, his dick thick and fitting inside of you perfectly. He moans out your name and digs his fingers into the soft flesh of your hips. 

It went on like that for what seemed like hours, Hoseok constantly rubbing your skin, easing all of your tensions away. Hearing him moan your name gives you immense pleasure and you cant help but smile up at him. 

“Hoseok-ie please..” you were so close.

He grins at you devilishly and sets a faster pace, rocking his hips against you. His muscles were bunching up,veins popping out along his forearms. Just looking at him like that sends you over the edge and your walls tighten around him. His eyes get round and the brown turns black. 

“Yuna.” He groans out your name and pivots his hips to hit your Gspot over and over, finally giving into his own orgasm. He rolls off of you, snuggling you against his chest. 

“Yuna, I have something for you.”

You peer up at him and see him nervously bite his lip. He reaches off the side of the bed, a black box in his big hands. 

“Yuna, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. Please marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic!  
> If you have any requests or just wanna talk my twitter @ BeeezyGee
> 
> Let me know what you think (:
> 
> (Please forgive me for my sins)


End file.
